Why do you love me?
by Leah6
Summary: Harry and Hermione are happily married with two children. But when an important question arises, how will it be answered? HHr


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story...at all. Of course, you all know (hopefully) that the characters belong to JK Rowling. The plot...well, it may have been done before. It is very hard to think of something new after there are so many stories on this website.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Here's another story I'm reposting. It's edited, and is quite a bit longer now. I plan on doing this with all my stories, so bear with me a little bit longer, okay? Well, I hope you all like this! I know I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Summary: Harry and Hermione are happily married with two children. But when an important question arises, how will it be answered?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Why Do You Love Me?  
  
It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, and Harry and Hermione, along with their two children, were enjoying the day at the park next to their home in Godric's Hollow.  
  
After Harry defeated Voldemort for the last time, he wanted to live in Godric's Hollow, in memory of his parents. When he married Hermione, she happily agreed. Even though it put quite a distance between her and her parents, she wanted Harry to be happy more than anything. After all, he had been through enough already. That was one of the reasons Harry loved her so much. She would do anything for him, just as he would for her, no matter what the effects were.  
  
The two lay sprawled out on the grass, with Hermione in Harry's arms. Up above, the fluffy white clouds were softly and slowly breezing their way across the clear blue sky. A few yards away, their children, James and Elizabeth were happily playing with one another.  
  
"Why do you love me?" Hermione asked him suddenly, out of the blue.  
  
Harry looked down at her, his face clearly showing a look of questioning and shock. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and replied, "What kind of question is that 'Mione?"  
  
Hermione looked down at the ground, feeling embarrassed for what now claimed to be a very stupid question. But that question had haunted her dreams for a long time. Why would he love her, when there were so many other witches who were prettier then her and more fun to be with? She had avoided asking him for a long time, for fear of what he might say. But she couldn't take it anymore. She had to know. She needed to hear the words from him, and only him.  
  
"Please, tell me, Harry...sometimes when I look at you, and James and Lizzie, it makes me wonder what I ever did to deserve it. It made me wonder what I did to deserve someone like you..."  
  
"Stop right now. I don't want to hear you talking like that. Deserve? What are you talking about? Hermione, I love you. I want to be with you. I don't ever want to hear you talking like that again, okay?" He said this with a hint of incredulity in his voice.  
  
"I know you love me, Harry. I'm sorry, it's just that...there are so many witches who are prettier than me, or more fun to be with. It just makes me wonder what you saw in me. A bookworm, always in the library with my nose in a book, or working on essays not due for two weeks. Sometimes, it's just hard to believe how lucky I am to have you in my life, with me."  
  
He planted a kiss on her forehead, and tilted her chin up so he could look directly in her eyes. He let out a sigh and said, "Mione, if anyone's lucky...it's me. So what? You cared enough about school and your future to study. That does not make you boring. You know...if it wasn't for you, me and Ron would have flunked our first year."  
  
"Ron and I," she giggled.  
  
"You know what?" he said playfully.  
  
"What?" she replied, an anxious gleam in her chocolate eyes.  
  
"I think, I just might-  
  
He began tickling her mercilessly. Her laughter caught the attention of James and Elizabeth who watched them with eager eyes. But of course, this went unnoticed by the happy couple.  
  
After about a minute, Harry stopped to catch his breath, which gave Hermione the chance to retaliate.  
  
"There...got you back," Hermione said breathlessly.  
  
"Yes...you did, like always," he said, causing Hermione to cast a look of triumph.  
  
"Hey..." Harry continued. "I never got to finish what I was going to say. You're just too distracting you know that?"  
  
Hermione batted her eyelashes at him and then let out a laugh.  
  
"Promise me something okay?" Harry begged.  
  
"What?" Hermione replied curiously.  
  
"Never say you're not pretty, 'Mione...because you are. You're beautiful."  
  
Her look quickly changed to a somber one. "But I'm not, Harry. There are so many witches who are prettier then me."  
  
Harry shook his head and replied, "You're wrong. 'Mione, you are the most beautiful person I know." He began to play with one of her loose curls. "You really are, you know? Inside and out...you're beautiful."  
  
Hermione looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears that had not yet fallen. She looked at him with such a strong intensity of love. Her body began to rock as sobs overtook her. Immediately, Harry wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to soothe her.  
  
"Shh...why are you crying?" he asked her, concerned.  
  
"It's just...oh, Harry! I love you...so much..." she whispered breathlessly.  
  
"I love you too, 'Mione...more then you could ever know," he replied, giving her a smile.  
  
"Show me..." she said so quietly he just barely heard it.  
  
He wasted no time. In less then a second his lips covered hers in a sweet, tender kiss. They finally parted, but only when lack of oxygen became an issue.  
  
"Do you see now?" he asked her teasingly.  
  
She slapped him playfully on the arm and sighed. She slipped out of his arms and lay back on the grass.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry...I always knew you loved me," she said quietly. "I feel stupid now for asking such a question."  
  
"You're not stupid, 'Mione. You're far from stupid." He lay beside her on the grass and turned his head towards her. "That reminds me...may I continue my list please?"  
  
"List? What list?" she asked him clearly confused.  
  
"Of why I love you of course," he said, laughing lightly.  
  
Hermione's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red but she looked at him lovingly. "Thanks, Harry...you mean so much to me. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"I feel the same way, Hermione. But if I keep babbling on like this I'm never going to get to say it," he said, laughing once again.  
  
"Ok...I swear I won't interrupt you again," she promised.  
  
"There are so many reasons, love, the number of stars in the sky couldn't even begin to compare. Everything about you is amazing. Your loyalty to your friends, the kindness you show to others. The love you have for your friends is so great. It never ceases to amaze me the lengths you will go to for Ron and I." He made sure to put emphasis on "Ron and I," making her giggle slightly.  
  
"But you know what amazes me most, 'Mione? The love you show to me, and James and Lizzie. No matter what obstacles come between us, your love for me never wavers. I am so fortunate to have such an intelligent, caring, beautiful person in my life." He paused for a second, but continued on before she could speak.  
  
"And...I don't know. It's just the little things about you. The way you bite your lip when you're deep in thought." Hermione's cheeks turned a deep red at that comment. "And the way nothing can tear you away from a book." He paused again, as if thinking, then added, "Well...except me of course." This caused Hermione to giggle and Harry to receive a playful punch in the arm.  
  
"What was that for?" Harry said in a mock-hurt voice.  
  
"For telling the truth," Hermione managed to get out between her fits of giggles.  
  
They lay there, just content with each other's presence, watching their children happily playing a short distance away. Then Harry began to speak again, shaking Hermione out of her reverie.  
  
"I love you...so much, 'Mione," he whispered.  
  
She looked over at him and gasped. After so many times of looking into those emerald orbs, they still had the same affect on her. So much love could be seen within their depths. Hermione was completely flustered. She sat there, staring into nothing and everything at the same time.  
  
"You have the most beautiful eyes, 'Mione," he said softly.  
  
"Not as beautiful as yours," Hermione whispered.  
  
Green stared into brown, and slowly, as if some hidden magnet was drawing them together, their lips met in yet another, gentle yet passionate kiss.  
  
They were too caught up in one another to realize that Elizabeth and James had crept up behind them.  
  
"Eww....look what mommy and daddy are doing," James said loudly, being the typical four year old. This caused Harry and Hermione to break apart suddenly, a blush spreading throughout both of their cheeks.  
  
"Looks like we've been caught red-handed love," Harry said, which sent Hermione into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Can we go now, mommy," James pleaded, tugging at his mother's hand.  
  
"Yes, James," said Hermione, and they began picking up their belongings and walking to the car.  
  
Elizabeth, or Lizzie as she liked to be called, tugged at her brother's hand and pulled James back with her so they were walking a few paces behind their parents.  
  
"James! How many times have I told you not to interrupt mommy and daddy when they're kissing!?" Lizzie whispered hastily in his ear.  
  
This did not go unheard by Harry and Hermione, who looked at each other, and burst out into fits of laughter.  
  
"Uh-oh, Lizzie, I think they heard us!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So...did you like it? Hate it? Please leave a review and let me know. There will be one or 2 more chapters. After all, we only heard Harry's side of the story didn't we? Also, I'm thinking of adding a chapter in the kid's point of view. Please let me know what ya think! Thanks! ~*Leah*~ 


End file.
